


Autocorrect's a B!tch

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: 100 Days of Taiqrow, A short modern AU piece, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: While completing his homework, Taiyang receives some rather…interestingadvice from his boyfriend.





	Autocorrect's a B!tch

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a bit since I've uploaded a new piece to the 100 Days of Taiqrow - so be ready for a mini onslaught as a celebration to the coming Vol. 7 premiere!

‘You need to get a vasectomy. That’s final!’

“Whaaaat?” Was Taiyang’s response as he read the text he’d just gotten on his phone. It would be weird on its own, but the fact he got it from his _boyfriend_ triplicated the weirdness.

He tapped his finger along the curve of the device, before he snorted and wrote back, _‘I didn’t realize I got you pregnant last night. So when’s the due date?_’

He set it aside to continue working on his English essay – but it wasn’t long before a rapid-fire dinging told him Qrow was responding.

‘OMFG!’

‘I didn’t mean that!’

‘Autocorrect screwed me over!’

‘fucking’

‘sdjkdgjgf I’M SORRY’

He snickered as he read them over, each letter practically oozing with his boyfriend’s embarrassment. He grinned, feeling a little devilish as he replied, _‘Ah, you mean I’m not going to be a dad? You’re crushing all my hopes and dreams right now.’_

‘SHUT UP’

‘AND STOP USING MY GLASSES TO PUT FLOWERS IN’

‘BUY A GODDAMN VASECTOMY ALREADY!’

‘GODDAMNIT’

Tai doubled over his desk, almost in tears he was laughing so hard. He had just got his breath when another text almost made him lose it all over again.

‘Shut up, I can hear you laughing from here.’

‘Seriously though. Buy me a VASE.’

_‘Yes dear.’_ He chortled, adding, _‘And I’ll get you some birth control too. You’re so moody when you’re not regular.’_

‘I hate you.’

_‘No you don’t.’ _He teased, before sending a bunch of heart emojis.

‘Whatever.’

‘See you tonight.’

Tai set his phone down again to get back to his homework. It wasn’t until he was halfway through the closing argument on his paper that a brilliantly evil idea hit him.

That night, as he walked into his boyfriend’s house, he all too happily placed the vase on the coffee table. “Do you like it?”

His boyfriend took one look at it and declared, “That’s it. I’m breaking up with you.”

Tai gasped, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. “But Qrow! Think of our child!”

Qrow rolled his eyes, reaching out not for the vase but the ribbon that was tied to it and going up towards the ceiling. He yanked down the balloon that had the words ‘Congratulations, it’s a girl!’ proudly scrawled along it and smacked him as hard as he could with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 45 – “You need to get a vasectomy. That’s final!” 
> 
> There was only so many ways I could make a line like that work lol


End file.
